


You

by lil_1337



Series: Hidden Meanings [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-12
Updated: 2005-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 5 of hidden meanings.  Trowa and Quatre /finally/ express their feelings for each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

The clearing was still except for the occasional birdcall and the insects droning softly. On a blanket near a table with the remains of a picnic two men lay resting. They made the form of a T with brunet’s head resting on the stomach of the blond. One would think they were asleep if not for the gentle movement of the blond’s fingers in his companion’s hair.

“I love you.” The words hung in the air, adding to the aura of comfort and intimacy surrounding the two. Only the tiny quaver of nervousness betrayed that this was the first time those three words had been uttered. Unspoken, but not unfelt or unexpressed in a myriad of other ways. As with most of the truly valuable things in life it did not require being named to make it real.

“I know.” The brunet replied without opening his eyes, a smile dancing across his face. “I love you too.” He sighed softly to himself, reveling in the release of the moment. The last barrier negotiated. They had made it. Taken the step that would change everything. Hearing the sentiment aloud had not surprised or shocked him though he had to admit that at that moment he crossed the line from knowing to believing. Not only that he was loved but that he was capable of loving in return.

“We have a lot to talk about and decide.”

Trowa nodded, then sat up, turning as he did so to face the man beside him. “We have plenty of time for that.”

For now, he desired only to give into the longing to touch. To live in the moment as lovers do. The future seemed far away and completely immaterial compared to the man stretched out like a banquet on the blanket next to him. Quatre was his future, beyond that the rest were just details.

“But….” The blond protested only to have his words cut off by the press of soft lips against his. Any thoughts he had of arguing fled, and he lost himself in the taste and touch of the lips on his. He had ached to do this for so long, but had waited, testing his self-control to the limit, feeling he needed to be sure of his emotions first. As much as he wanted Trowa, he had sworn to himself he would not give in to his desires until he was sure the act would be more than just a manifestation of physical frustration. They both deserved so much more than that.

Quatre slid his hands into the brunet’s hair, pulling his face closer when Trowa’s tongue flicked lightly across the blond’s lips. He parted them with a breathy sigh that was lost in Trowa’s searching mouth. Trowa lowered himself to lay next to Quatre, deepening the kiss as he did so. One arm slipped under the other man and he used this leverage to roll and pull Quatre on top of him.

His hands roamed down the blond’s back to tug his t-shirt from where it was tucked into his jeans. One hand slid under the soft material to caress the skin on his back while the other cupped Quatre’s bottom. His mouth traced a hot trail down Quatre’s neck to pause, breathless at the junction of his shoulder.

Quatre showered every part of Trowa he could touch with light kisses then pressed his lips to Trowa’s ear. His words breathless and low, “If you can wait just a little bit longer I have a suite reserved for after the show.” He pulled back a bit, his gaze connecting with his partner’s and holding it. He continued, his words rushing out unrestrained. “I want our first time to be something special. To make love all night long and then fall asleep in each other’s arms, knowing that we will not have to wake up alone. There is so much I want to do to and with you, Trowa. I need you so badly. But I want it to be right for you, for us.”

Trowa smiled, his hand lifting up to caress Quatre’s cheek. “I can wait. If that is what you want.”

Quatre bit his lower lip, eyes dropping in shame. “I’m sorry, I should be asking what /you/ want, not just thinking about my own desires.”

The blond felt his chin tipped up and his gaze captured by a brilliant green one that locked onto his and held him. “You.” Soft lips brushed his then pulled away. “All I want is you.” 


End file.
